HOT
by Suika Rii
Summary: Donghyuk yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dan Mark yang kesal karena harus menyelesaikan sisanya sendirian. Ups! -markhyuk -markhyuck -mark -donghyuk -nctfanfiction ups!


HOT

MARK LEE

LEE DONGHYUK

NCT FANFIC

000

Donghyuk yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dan Mark yang kesal karena harus menyelesaikan sisanya sendirian

000

ups!

uwu

"Hyungg~"

Tubuh Donghyuk sudah bermandikan keringat. Bibirnya membengkak hingga berwarna lebih merah dari biasanya. Dalam posisinya, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah. Sementara matanya menatap tak fokus pada Mark.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat" katanya sedikit terbata. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan suaranya yang sudah sangat ingin berteriak. Mark menatap Donghyuk tajam. Bulir keringat juga ada di ujung alisnya yang melengkung. Siap menetes jika ia bergerak lebih intens lagi.

"Bertahanlah," suara bujuk Mark terdengar sedikit serak "ini sedikit lagi" lanjutnya masih dengan nada membujuk. Tangan Mark terangkat untuk menyeka keringat yang ada di keningnya sendiri. Menyibak rambut depannya yang sudah basah oleh bulir keringat. Kalau ditanya, sebenarnya Mark juga ingin menyerah saja. Yang kali ini sungguh sangat tidak tertahankan. Tapi demi harga diri, Mark mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaganya.

Di hadapannya Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah memelas pada Mark yang menatapnya intens tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisaa~" rengek Donghyuk sambil meremat lengan kemeja putih milik Mark. "Kenapa yang kali ini-" Donghyuk memenggal kalimatnya. Ia menggambil nafas sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "-Sangat luar biasaaahh argh!" lanjutnya sambil berteriak di akhir.

Sungguh, Donghyuk sudah tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka ke langit-langit ruangan itu. Lidahnya terjulur keluar. Ia merasa seperti terbakar.

"Sialan kau Donghyuk," kata Mark dengan suara yang rendah setelah melihat Donghyuk yang sepertinya sudah selesai. "Kau yang memulainya tapi kau yang mengakhirinya lebih dulu" katanya geram. Donghyuk tidak membalas perkataan penuh kesal Mark. Yang lebih muda masih berkecamuk dalam sensasi yang mungkin seumur hidup tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Mark yang geram segera menggambil gerakan cepat. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Donghyuk benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan lagi kekuatannya. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Sambil mengabaikan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya Mark kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. Kakinya tidak berhenti bergoyang dibawah sana sementara tangannya tak henti dari pergerakannya. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi pada bibirnya karena bibir tipis itu sudah terlihat tebal dan merekah merah karena membengkak sekarang. Dan "ARGH SIAL!" adalah kalimat yang Mark ucapkan setelah ia rasa ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Melihat Mark selesai dengan kegiatannya, Donghyuk yang sudah lemas sebelumnya segera mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk meneguk susunya. Sejak tadi yang ia tunggu adalah susu itu. Dengan rakus Donghyuk meneguk susunya hingga beberapa dari cairan putih itu mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya hingga membasahi lehernya yang bergerak naik-turun oleh pergerakan jakunnya yang menelan. Kemudian suara tepukan tangan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu begitu ramai. Ada yang bersiul dari ujung ruangan juga. Donghyuk sudah sangat tidak bertenaga hanya untuk membagi senyumannya pada orang-orang yang menjadi saksi pergelutan mereka itu sejak tadi. Matanya menatap Mark di seberang sana. Kakak kelasnya itu terlihat masih meneguk susunya. Sama rakusnya dengan yang Donghyuk lakukan tadi. Diakhir, Mark membanting keras gelas susunya.

Saat mata Mark bertemu dengan milik Donghyuk, saat itu lah Donghyuk melebarkan cengiran kudanya. Mark menatap tajam pada Donghyuk di depannya. Aura kesal mengerubungi sekelilingnya. Apalagi nafasnya yang belum menormal dan lidahnya yang masih terbakar rasa pedas ia jadi terlihat "marah". Jika saja Mark adalah banteng, mungkin ia akan menyeruduk Donghyuk hingga terlempar ke bulan saat ini juga. Donghyuk kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memelas. Meminta perampunan dari yang tua karena kelakuannya di pertengahan lomba tadi.

"Harusnya tidak perlu mengajak ku ikut perlombaan ini kalau kau sendiri tidak kuat, dasar sialan!" desis Mark masih geram. Kakinya menendang kaki Donghyuk dibawah meja. Yang ditendang mendelikkan matanya bulat. Rasa bersalahnya melayang seketika.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau musim ini pedasnya lebih luar biasa dari pada musim lalu, bangsat!" balas Donghyuk ikut tersulut rada kesal. Lebih tepatnya tidak terima karena Mark menendang kakinya dibawah sana. Itu terasa amat sakit.

"Selamat kalian berhasil menjadi penenang~" seorang perempuan yang menggunakan apron muncul di sana secara tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang indah. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum meletakkan sebuah paper bag berukuran sedang berwarna coklat di atas meja. "Ini hadiah kalian, semua sesuai dengan yang ada di brosur plus vocer makan gratis selama 60 hari"

"60 hari?!" Mark dan Donghyuk membeo bersama dalam nada seru. Perempuan berapron itu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuk begitu saja dalam kemenangan mereka. Memberikan waktu untuk dua anak adam itu berselebrasi atas kemenangan mereka.

Tak terbendung, mata mereka berdua berpancar senang. Tidak percuma mereka mengikuti perlombaan makan tteokbokki super pedas tahun ini. Selain dapat hadiah berupa uang tunai dan dua paket alat makan lengkap (mereka menginginkan hadiah ini karena mereka tidak memiliki alat makan apapun di kamar asrama buluk mereka), mereka juga mendapatkan vocer makan gratis selama 60 hari. Lengkap sudah rasa bahagia dua manusia perantauan ini.

Mereka saling tatap lalu tersenyum begitu lebar, berpelukan begitu kuat sambil melombat girang bak bayi tiga tahun. Terlampau senang seakan tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada kemenangan ini. Pemikiran yang naif.

"Setelah ini mungkin kita akan menderita diare" kata Mark sambil tertawa sumbang. Ia memeluk perutnya sendiri. Baru dirasanya perutnya panas dan sedikit melilit. Donghyuk hanya membalas ucapan Mark dengan tawa hambar. Perutnya juga mulai terasa melilit. "Kita perlu membeli obat diare segera, hyung" ucap Donghyuk sedikit meringis. Sadar betul bahwa keduanya tidak ahli dalam urusan makan pedas apalagi dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Mari kita doakan semoga mereka sehat-sehat saja setelah ini. Aamiin~

-The end-

ups!

Hayo hayo siapa yang mikir kemana???????

Jadi, biarkan aku curhat sedikit.

Notebook ku lagi di ICU. Kata dokternya sih ada masalah di motherboard-nya... Tolong berikan aku selamat /eh bukan! Maksudnya tolong beri aku semangat

Next story aku up sedikit lama... Cause nulis di hp itu kurang nikmat. Kecik soalnya XD

Thanks uda baca crt abal ini~

Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan typo

See ya di story berikutnya

MARKHYUCK JJANG!!!!


End file.
